(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drawer assembly which prevents the drawer from "jamming up" in a locked position when the drawer is slammed shut while a locking arm and key lock associated with the drawer are in a locked position prior to moving the drawer to the closed position.
(2) Background Information
Modern data terminals, like electronic cash registers, for example, have cash drawers associated with them for handling financial transactions with customers. Because the cash drawers contain money or other valuables, it is necessary to provide certain precautionary features with these terminals. One of these familiar features relates to providing the cash drawer with a key lock. The key lock has a locking arm which is moved between locking and unlocking positions by a key inserted in the key lock. The frame of the terminal has an abutment member which has a locking side and a non-locking side. When the drawer is to be closed and locked properly, the drawer is first closed, and then, the key is rotated to move the locking arm to the locking position in which the locking arm engages the locking side of the abutment member to hold the cash drawer in the locked position.
Another one of the precautionary features included with some of the terminals relates to including a latch mechanism coupled between the cash drawer and the frame to the terminal. For example, when the cash drawer is closed properly, the latch mechanism keeps the drawer locked until certain events occur. One of these events relates to actuating a transaction key which indicates that a sale has been made, and cash is to be received from and change made for the customer, for example. When the transaction key is actuated, the latch mechanism is disabled or uncoupled, permitting the cash drawer to be opened. For example, a solenoid is energized to release or disable the latch mechanism when the transaction key is actuated.
Another precautionary feature relates to being able to open the cash drawer when electricity is temporarily discontinued. With no electricity, the solenoid cannot be energized to release the latch mechanism as discussed in the previous paragraph. In this situation, a cash drawer release mechanism, which is operated by the key on the drawer, is used. When the key is rotated to an unlocking position, the locking arm associated with the key lock is used to disable or uncouple the latch mechanism mentioned, permitting the drawer to be opened. One such cash drawer release mechanism is shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 125,853 which was filed on Nov. 27, 1987 and which was assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
One of the problems associated with a cash drawer of the type being discussed is that, at times, an operator may inadvertently turn the key in the key lock to put the locking arm in a locking position prior to closing the drawer. This puts the locking arm in a position to contact the non-locking side of the abutment member in the example being discussed. When the cash drawer is slammed towards the closed position, the locking member abuts against the non-locking side of the abutment member, causing the locking member to bend and the drawer to jam up in the locked position. Because the locking member is bent, the key cannot be rotated in the key lock to unlock the drawer. Also, the latch mechanism becomes jammed in a locked condition, requiring a service call by a technician to unjam the drawer.